X-Men: The Awakening of the Phoenix
by KawaiiJester04
Summary: Jessie discovers a huge part of her life. will she survive? this is my first story.


**Monday afternoon 8:30 p.m.**

"Happy birthday, Jessie!" said Jessie's mom also adding,"and how was school?".

"I had better days, oh boy how I wished I could just fly out of my school and have FUN, which isn't homework and school work."said Jessie with smIrk.

"Well, since you did not want a birthday party…" her mom said while handing her a box.

"Mom, you did not need to get me a present!" said Jessie with a smile as she reached for the box her mom was handing her.

"I had to, it's your fourteenth birthday, you only are this age once, Sweetie," said her mom with a smile.

Jessie started to open her present slowly but surely. Jessie opened it and reached inside to find a book,"You got me a book?" jessie sure looked confused .

"It's a diary just for you, it was the best my money could buy."said her mom.

"Thank you, mom," Jessie seemed a little distracted, something else was in the box. She reached into the box, she could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Whatever was inside, it was calling for her it seemed. She felt calm, and she slowly pulled out a tiny wrapped box, simply, but torn from years of being stored away. "Mom?", said Jessie holding the box in front of her.

"Oh ,um, that is from your father before he passed from that _illness,_ but he wanted you to open it when you~," said her mother, but was interrupted by Jessie,

"He wanted me to open it when I turned fourteen, wow, Mom! Do you think we are in a dramatic movie?"

The happy family of two went to go eat dinner. As jessie ate, it was hard, she still felt as if something in that box was calling her, telling her to open the box, but she enjoyed her food. She finished eating and helped her mom with the dishes but she kept looking at the box. When she was done she quickly grabbed her new diary and the box from her dad and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She placed the box on her bed side, and put the diary in her bookcase. The box sat on her bed side and she felt as if it was staring into her sole for her to open it. The box made her feel uncomfortable, so she turned on the TV to get her mind off of it, " _Another mutant on a rampage! Why do they do this? Why is it the only thing that can stop most of these mutants are mutants? And back to the main problem, SPIDERMAN IS A MENACE,and he should~,"_ the reporter was shoved out of the way by someone that looked like a general out of nowhere.

" _This is General Ross, and I'm here to say we should fear these, mutants, and not only them but THE MONSTER, HULK!_ ". She knew that this mutant thing going around is what her mother called an " _illness"_. This made Jessie angry, her small face turned red, so red her freckles were no longer visible. She felt so mad, she could could have pulled out her long dark charcoal black hair. She looked to her left to find the box looking straight at her. She went to reach for the box, in doing so, she remembered her dad died saving the world from destruction. He was a good mutant, not a bad one that robbed banks and tried to take over the world. He was a mutant, and she remembered when her mother found out, her mother wasn't fond of mutants.

Tears ran down her face, she really missed her father. She opened the box to see what had been calling for her so desperately to open it. She opened it, then out of nowhere Jessie was startled by a screeching bird that was on fire and had no life form. Jessie was so frightened, she went flying off her bed. This triggered something inside of her, she transformed, no, she mutated. She grew wings of a strong hawk, and lit on fire like the bird, but looked different. On top of that, the bird, which had a phoenix shape, screeched and flew into her. She thought she felt a lot of power already, but this thing, had a lot more. The power overwhelmed her and she fell to the ground from transforming. She was about to black out and hit the floor. She did so, and the last thing she saw was her mother running in to comfort her at the same time. As she woke up, her mom held a bag of frozen peas on her head. Jessie felt her head thump from the pain. "Mom, what happened?" asked Jessie, as she held her head.

"You mutated, like your father," her mother said. "Jessie, this means you need to transfer schools," said her mother. Jessie did not understand.

"What schoo-," Jessie couldn't finish, because her mom interrupted.

"There is a school for the gifted, your father know them closely. I enrolled you into Professor Xavier's School For the Gifted. Now, go pack, we are leaving in five minutes," her mom said with a stern face. Jessie wondered why her mom was so serious. She went to her room to pack. First, she packed her clothes, then she packed her personal items, like her toothbrush. Five minutes later,

"Mom, where are you? Let's go!" Jessie said.

"Okay, let's go," her mom said with a calm voice. They got on the city transit, since they were too poor to own a car and the school was too far to ride bike. As they arrived, Jessie thought that this place was too expensive, so then she asked,

"Mom, was this place expensive?"

"Hopefully not, let's just hope they see that you have the "Phoenix." Jessie got off the transit, but her mom didn't.

"Mom?" Jessie said, confused.

"This is as far as I go, goodbye!" her mom said. Jessie could not believe it. She was left as a school. What if they didn't accept her, she wondered. She turned around to see a gate with a voice-com next to it. She pushed the button, "Hello?" she said wearily.

"Professor's school for the Gifted, may we help you?" said a nice voice from the intercom.

"Y-Yes, my mom enrolled me, and that's all I know," Jessie said, embarrassed.

"One second, please stand by," said the voice. Jessie did so, but looked down while she waited. She never enrolled into a school before. Jessie looked up and saw a red-headed teacher walking towards the gate. As the teacher with red hair asked,

What is your name?".

"Um it's Jessie Star Adams," Jessie said. The teacher opened the gates.

"I'm Mrs. Grey," said the red-head. "Classes ar ein session, but you may wait outside, under the shade. Professor will be out shortly," said Mrs. Grey. Jessie nodded her head in a 'yes' motion, and sat at a bench. It seemed as if hours passed while she waited. Then, she heard someone, so she looked around and saw nobody.

"Hello, Jessie," said a British voice.

"Who . . . what . . . where are you? Are you invisible?" she asked with a fright. Jessie looked everywhere, but nowhere was there any sign of something or somebody.

"Please, head toward the playing kids," said the voice. Jessie looked on the side of the building and saw kids playing, about her age, but taller. She saw a man in a wheelchair. She walked his way, "Nice to see you, Jessie," said the voice, but it came from the man in the wheelchair. "I'm Professor Xavier, come with me," he said. Jessie nodded and followed. "To enroll, show me your . . . gift . . . so I know," he said with a warm smile. They stopped there in a safe distance from the school.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Guaranteed," he added. Jessie grew wings and lit on fire, but not the full on Phoenix like she knew she could. He looked at her, "That's no all you can do, I sense more power."

"You asked for it," she said, and transformed in the Phoenix, the proper shape of a bird formed around her. The Professor looked surprised.

"So, the Phoenix chose you," he said. Jessie transformed back into her normal body. "You are accepted into this school," he said, but his mouth didn't move. Jessie was lost in the mind, she did not get it. "My mutation is just in the mind," he added, then she got it, it was the school for the gifted, Mutants!

A couple of weeks later . . . "Amanda, Jon!" yelled Jessie. Amanda was from her school, but since they excelled in their classes, they became part of the X-Men team; Jessie's dad would have been proud. Amanda's heroic name was Star Blast. She only worked at night, because her power was generated from the stars. Jon was a friend she had made when she was on a field trip to the Avenger's Academy. Jon was the adopted son of Overwatch. So, he just watched people. His heroic name was Overlook Jr.

It was Saturday afternoon, so she wanted to see her friends at the mall. "Hello, over here!" called out Amanda. Jessie met up with Amanda and Jon.

"Jon, you're really quiet, more than usual," said Jessie, out of breath.

"Wow. Don't make me laugh. You know I just watch," said Jon. They all laughed, except Jon. "Seriously," he said.

"So, what did they teach you last week, Jon?" asked Amanda.

"Not much, just combat, technology, and other academics," Jon responded. "You?" he added, looking at Amanda.

"Well, I learned mostly combat last week, and more about," Amanda paused, "STARS!".

"She really likes stars," said Jessie, "Same thing for me, but I'm just waiting to start learning about my powers."

"It will happen soon," said Amanda, placing her hand on Jessie's shoulder.

"I heard Baby Boss is out, want to go see it?" Jessie suggested.

"Yes!" yelled Amanda.

"I thought that movie was to come out in 2017?" asked Jon.

"You watch too much life, you didn't even notice the new year?" said Jessie with a, 'wow' look. Amanda broke in,

"Well, then let's go see that movie!". They got tickets, food, soda, and wnet into the theater.

Meanwhile, at Jessie's school, "Professor, a girl just froze the gates and walked toward the school aggressively!" yelled Scott, Jessie's science teacher, also known as Cyclops. "It looks like Jessie, but she has fire powers, not ice powers," he stated.

"Maybe I felt more power when we enrolled her, but I did not want to push her, knowing she's only fourteen," said Professor. Kids evacuated the school and went onto the X-Men's jet and were flown to a safe location. Logan, also known as 'Wolverine', Scott, Jean Grey, Professor, Rogue, and Iceman stayed behind. Iceman shot ice at her, but then she responded,

"Ice? Really? My LIFE is ICE!" The girl, who looked just like Jessie, came up to him and knocked him out, which knocked out Rogue, because she cared for him. Wolverine released his claws, SHLINK, struck her, which hurt her a little. Then, PWO, BOOM, SWINK! She knocked him out. His healing abilities mended his wounds quickly. Jean threw a car at her with her telepathic abilities. Professor could do the same, but he was not the fighting type. The car hit the girl, she fell to the ground, and Scott mad sure she did not get up. But, with the easiest trick in the book, "Look," she said. Scott looked, and turned back around, and she was gone.

A car rolled up and Amanda ran out, fists ready to fight, "Whoever did this, they won't be able to fight me blind!

"What happened?" Whoever did this is going to get their butt kicked!" yelled Jessie as she lit a fire and let the Phoenix out. She was ready to fight.

"Hey, calm down Hot-Head!" said Amanda, with a calm voice.

"I'm not HOT-HEADED!" screamed Jessie. They saw some of the X-Men. They walked over to them Professor looked really mad. "Hey, Profess - ," Jessie tried to speak.

"Jessie! How could you, and now you act like that? For your actions, pack your belongings, if they're not frozen, and leave", Professor Xavier demanded.

"Wow, I did nothing but watch a movie. Where is your brain sir? I DON'T HAVE ICE POWERS!" she screamed and added, "And I thought I felt welcome here!" Jessie stormed off.

"Sir, she's-," Amanda was trying to explain, but the Professor took matters into his own hands,

"Not now, Amanda, not now". Amanda whispered,

"She's right, I think you are blinded by anger", and walked off.

The next morning, at the Sweet Cafe, Jessie was in line to pay the cashier. "I would like one normal pumpkin creamer coffee, please," said Jessie, handing the cashier a dollar and ninety-nine cents. In line once, she heard a girl that sounded just like her,

"I would like one black coffee . . . ", Jessie and the girl got their coffee and sa in tables adjacent to each other.

"Who are you?" asked Jessie.

"Your worst nightmare!" said the girl.

"Really, who are you? You look like me, you sound like me!" said Jessie. The girl whispered with an evil grin,

"I'm Lucy. I'm here to ruin your life, twin. Mom got rid of me because Dad was not home a lot. So, she got rid of me so it could be easier for her to take care of you. Father never knew of me. But when I got my mutation, Magnito took me in as a pupil." Magnito was a huge enemy of the X-Men. He had the power to control metal.

As soon as Lucy turned to her, Jessie was outside. Lucy mutated hawk wings, and froze. She was so cold, she was steaming. Jessie saw this. Lucy walked outside and yelled, "Fire Bird! Meet Frost Bird!". But, as soon as Frost Bird neared Fire Bird, she fell onto her knees. Next, she was half frozen and half on fire. "I know you're near, as you can see!" yelled Frost Bird. Jessie formed, then let the Phoenix take over. POW, BOOM, SWOOSH! They battled.

In the meantime, Amanda drove up. "Don't worry, Star Blast will . . . is Jessie fighting Jessie?" asked Amanda, looking quite confused. The problem was, Jessie couldn't control her power, and Amanda knew this. So, Amanda moved all the citizens to a safe place. Fire Bird and Frost Bird started their fight, POW, SLAM, KONK, SWOOSH. Frost Bird got on Jessie's shoulders and started choking her and whispered in her ear,

"I get the high advantage,". Jessie remembered something from her training at the School for the Gifted that she had tried,

"There is NO high advantages, nor low,". That's what Dr. Beast told her. With the last of her breath, Jessie said, "There . . . are . . . no . . . advan . . .tages!" As she blasted fire everywhere.

"Wow what a mess ,I would fight some more….. but I've got class to go to, you should too, oh, wait," said Frost Bird, laughing away. "WELL YOU LITTLE….", yelled Fire Bird.

Then she noticed her evil sister was right, there was a mess, made by her. She also new it was because she could not control her powers. All she wanted was to knock the smirk off her evil twin's face.

Jessie walked around hearing Amanda hollering,"Hey, was that a shiftshaper?"

Quickly Fire Bird whispered, "No, and I don't want you getting banned from your school, so I'm going to leave, and don't follow me."

Jessie wandered off far out of sight. A little while later the X-Men showed up with Logan yelling, "Did that Jessie girl do this?".

"Yes, in a battle with a twin, I think. Maybe Professor needs to search her memories and . . . ", Amanda tried explaining what to do, but got interrupted by Logan.

"No, she could have gone to this battle with whomever, without making a mess!"

"Ya", agreed Storm, the mistress of weather. Amanda filled up with anger listening to how they all talked about her friend, then she blew up at them saying,

"Well, maybe if she had a chance to learn about how to control her powers, maybe this wouldn't have happened!".

"She's right," everyone turned around to see Professor talking,

"I just went digging for the information we need, that was her twin and the one who attacked us", he rolled in slowly. "I was foolish trying out Jassie and the Phoenix. We must bring her back." Then they all gathered made a plan.

Meanwhile, later, Jessie was just minding her own business when she felt that someone was watching her. But, nobody was there. "Hello Jessie, we are sorry, please forgive us," said professor using his power".

"Forgiven. But I'm on my own now. I guess you could say I transferred schools, and I'm the only mutant there. It's just the Avenger's Academy, nothing else. Talk to you later, I have a really super, enormous lesson in a few minutes from Daisy, Quack, I mean, she is an inhuman, but she is teaching me how to control my powers," said Jessie.

Back with the X-Men, BOOM, POW, BAM! They were under attack from Frost Bird. Then they saw a fiery figure flying toward them in the night sky. "Lucy, STOP THIS MADNESS!" yelled Jessie, as Fire Bird.

"No, brat," answered Frost Bird turning her attention toward Fire Bird. "Hmm, more skilled in power, strength, and the Phoenix," she told Fire Bird. "But let me tell you something, Don't let the frost bite, or let it control you." she added with a smirk. They battled. POW, POW, BOOM, SMACK, SWOOSH. Jessie looked at her evil twin,

"Well, I learned when we are near each other, we share powers, except the Phoenix". She lit half of herself on ice and triggered the Phoenix.

"Eat that, twin!" Bam.

"Look, sis, if you want to leave, go", said Fire Bird.

"Not!" added Frost Bird, as she tripped her sister.

"I have learned to control my powers. I was meant to be the Phoenix, you lost. This is an awesome day".

"What?" asked Jessie, looking up from her sister.

"Hello, Jessie. I see you met Lucy. It's time we go".

"Who are you?" asked Jessie.

"I'm Magnito." The man said as he took Frost Bird and got on a metal hovering plate the size of the top of a big desk. "Good day," he said and hovered off.

"Hello, Fire Bird," said a familiar voice. She turned around to see Amanda.

"A . . . manda?" Amanda knelt to her level.

"Do you want to join me?"

"Amanda, you're scaring me," said Jessie.

"Hey, Magnito!" yelled Amanda. The man with Jessie's sister came back.

"Yes, teach me to be like you. I'm tired of this madness," said Amanda.

"Amanda?" Inquired Jessie.

"Okay, get on, Star Blast," said Magnito. Amanda did so.

"Good bye, Jessie," said Amanda. They flew off. Jessie held herself, "Good bye, traitor." She walked back to the school.

"So, Jessie, are you going to be an Avenger, or an X-Man?" asked Jean Gray.

"X-Man, I want my revenge on Amanda for joining Magnito's side," said Jessie.

"Well, we have a mutant attack in Central Park, let's go make your father proud," said Jean to Fire Bird.


End file.
